Snake Bite
by anonymousreader07
Summary: When Chris gets bitten by a snake Lindsay believes she can...um...help...


Snake Bite

This is a type of story I like to call a 'triple S' Simple, short, and sweet, because it is really. Or...u could say it's simple, short and, slightly sexy. But then I guess it would be a 'quadruple S' and thats just...kinda stupid...  
Any who this story was inspired by the cute little comic strip called of course 'Snake Bite' made by cartoonchick123 on deviantart.  
And If you wanna see it for urself just go to my profile and click on the link, now without further adieu;

Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting patiently on a bed in Chef's medical tent Lindsay hummed a sweet tune waiting for the return of the doctor _slash_ nurse _slash_ cook _slash_ TV host assistant. But her light humming and the calming air was instantly disturbed by angry cursing and stomping towards the tent. With more force than was necessary Chris yanked back the flap to the tent and made his way angrily inside. He looked around to find only Lindsay sitting there watching him curiously.

"Where's Chef!?" He snapped angrily causing Lindsay to blink.

"Well I came in here to see if Chef had anything to help get rid of the horrible lines under my eyes and he told me to, like, wait here while he left to get a special magical elixir thingy that he said would help me! It's supposed to be made of sunshine and unicorn dust!" She beamed happily.

Chris gave her a deadpanned look, "And how long's he been gone?"

"Bout an hour." She said simply twirling her blonde hair absentmindedly between her fingers.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well that's just great!" He scowled angrily.

It was then that Lindsay noticed Chris cradling his hand and that one finger seemed to be slightly more red than the others. Standing from the bed she made her way quickly toward him, worry in her blue eyes, asking, "Ohmygod Chip! Like, what happened!?"

Chris's frown deepened as he wondered momentarily what business it was of hers but answered anyway with an irritable "Izzy's stupid snake bit my finger."

Lindsay's eyes widened before a sudden smile graced her features, "Ohmygod, I can _totally_ help you!" she exclaimed happily taking his bitten hand into her smaller ones.

Chris gave Lindsay a bored glare, "Oh yeah? How?"

With bright eyes and a know it all small Lindsay said, "I once heard that if you get bit by a snake you have to suck all the poison out!"

Glare still in place he raised a brow, "Suck all the poi-!?"

The rest of his words were quickly broken-off as Lindsay brought her lips down easily taking Chris's injured finger in her mouth.

As Chris's eyes widened in shock Lindsay's closed in concentration as she began to suck lightly against his finger. And maybe it was the feel of her soft lips gently constricting and loosening against his finger, and the barely there nips from her teeth, and occasional graze of her tongue that were causing him to quickly lose his composure as he felt a heavy blush rise against his face. But he believed the thing that most caught him of guard, was the suggestive moaning that came with her sensual sucking.

He brought his hand down to grab a firm hold of one of the beds railings, a sort of last minute desperate alternative to keep himself from reaching inappropriately for the blonde. He tensed as Lindsay moved closer to him giving another moan that caused a shudder to course through the host.

Since when was moaning needed to help extract poison anyway!?

Chris swallowed hard trying rid his mind of all the illegal thoughts running through his head at the moment but found it impossible as he continued watching her with lustful eyes. Her pink lips wrapped around his finger, her eyes closed lightly and a slight pink tint on her cheeks…he swallowed tightly again, was it always this hot in here?

Pulling back slightly Lindsay's lips slid slickly from Chris's finger before she brought her blue eyes up to meet Chris's incredulous gaze.

Then she smiled at him, and Chris had to tighten his grip on the bed railing as he felt another sudden urge rush through him.

"Are you better now Chris?" She asked, completely oblivious, in a sweet voice.

Chris took a shaky breath trying to steady his breathing and regain his cool.

A million thoughts were running through the host's head, how that was totally inappropriate, how she couldn't possibly be _that_ dense!, how Izzy's snake hadn't even been poisonous!, or how maybe he could convince her that the poison had spread to _other_ parts of his body…

But in the end all that came out was a flimsy,

"Y-yes…thank you…Lindsay…"

Chris frowned to find that his voice had come out unsteady and his composure was still slightly shaky, his tight grip on the bed's railing beginning to turn his knuckles white.

Lindsay gave a proud and adoring smile saying,

"No problem Chip!"

Then releasing her hold on the hosts hand she took a step back before saying,

"I think Ima go back to camp now. I'll just come back later to see if Chef ever found the elixir thingy."

Chris only grunted in reply.

And as Lindsay left the tent Chris closed his eyes tight running the words,

'She's under eighteen, she's under eighteen, she's under eighteen"

Over and over through his head.

~Fin~

There you have it, my triple S. Reviews make the world go round you know!=b

Peace)-AR


End file.
